Save Me From The Darkness
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Dinendal loves Erestor, but everytime Erestor gets close he pushes him away. Erestor loves Dinendal and will do anything to keep him safe. SEQUEL TO: Fallen...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Save Me From The Darkness

By: LadyErestor83

**okay so here it is...the sequel to Fallen...**

**Pairings: Erestor/Dinendal, Celeborn/Haldir, Orophin/OC, Rumil/OC, Elrond/Lindir, Elladan/Glorfindel, and Elrohir/Silinde...**

**OC list: Hadereth, Andro, Baethoriel, and Brethiel**

**disclaimer: I only own myself, the title, and the OC's...other than that, I wish :)**

**A/N: this chapter is set two days after chapter 20 of Fallen...**

**summary: Dinendal loves Erestor, but everytime Erestor gets close he pushes him away. Erestor loves Dinendal and will do anything to keep him safe. **

CHAPTER 1

Dinendal sat alone in his talan. Once again, he pushed Erestor away. He had been in Erestor's arms, ready to tell him of his feelings for him, knowing Erestor would not hurt him. Then a past memory had touched his mind and he had pulled away from Erestor, causing Erestor to inquire what happened. Dinendal had done the unforgivable. He yelled at Erestor, telling him to leave and never come back. When Erestor had tried to hold him again, he pushed him away, nearly knocking him to the floor. After Erestor had finally left, Dinendal had sat on the divan and sobbed. Why did such an evil memory have to touch his mind as Erestor held him. What unforgivable thing had he done to receive such a memory?

XXXXXXXX

Erestor took a deep breath as he laid on the divan. Dinendal had been in his arms only a few short days ago and now they were parted. He knew why. It was the curse of a flash back. Erestor sighed. He knew all about them. They touched your mind at the most inopportune times, especially if you were harmed against your will. He looked up at the ceiling. When he had held Dinendal, he had noticed that he was cold. Dinendal was fading. Erestor would not allow that to happen by any means. Even if it took close to forever, he would save Dinendal.

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn and Haldir had heard what had happened between Dinendal and Erestor from Hadereth and Andro. The husbands of Haldir's brothers had overheard it when they were on their way to visit Dinendal. Celeborn knew that they had also told Elrond and Glorfindel and he also knew they were worried for Erestor. Celeborn looked at his husband, who was looking out the window with a sorrowful look. He knew his husband worried about Dinendal.

" Celeborn nin?"

Celeborn stood beside him.

" Yes meleth?"

Haldir still looked out the window.

" Do you think Dinendal is fading?"

Celeborn rested his hand on his beloved's shoulder.

" I do believe he is, but I know that Erestor will not let him leave for Mandos Halls."

Haldir turned to look at Celeborn.

" What do you mean?"

Celeborn smiled.

" Erestor loves him."

Haldir's worried demeanor changed slightly. He knew the two had fought, but that was the extent of what he knew. Haldir leaned against Celeborn. How would they keep Dinendal from fading if the one elf that could help him was the one Dinendal had fought with?

TBC...

**(this chapter might stink, but the story gets better...promise :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is a Dinendal/Erestor chapter...well okay not exactly Dinendal/Erestor...its more Dinendal and Erestor LOL**

CHAPTER 2

Dinendal walked though the forest, hoping to finally be alone. Earlier he had encountered Hadereth and Andro, who had asked him nearly a million questions about his next patrol. After that had been Elrohir and Silinde, who had just stopped by to see how he was. Then came Elladan and Glorfindel, who asked if he wanted to spar. His last guests had been Lord Celeborn and Haldir, who had invited him to spend his evening meal with them. Dinendal sighed. Could he never just be alone? Why had everyone taken such a sudden interest in him? He continued his walk, not paying any attention to his surroundings, but losing himself deep in thought. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when he ended up walking into someone. He looked up at the elf in front of him, nearly backing away. There stood Erestor, the very elf he had yelled at and the very elf he loved. Erestor looked at him, a look of worry crossing his features.

" Dinendal?"

Dinendal began to walk past him, not replying. He could hear Erestor's voice from behind him.

" Dinendal?"

He continued to walk until he felt a gentle grasp on his arm. He tried to pull away, but the hand would not let him go.

" What is it you want, Lord Erestor?"

Erestor flinched slightly at Dinendal's tone. He sounded angry and what was worse is that he sounded angry at him. Erestor gently pulled Dinendal to face him.

" What have I done to receive your anger Dinendal?"

Dinendel pulled his arm away from Erestor and once again began to walk away. His effort was in vain, when Erestor stepped in front of me.

" If you hate me, just say it."

Dinendal glared at Elrond's Chief Advisor.

" Stand aside."

Erestor shook his head.

" I will not."

Then Dinendal did something he would not normally do. He shoved Erestor aside and continued his walk, wincing slightly as he heard Erestor hit the ground and cry out in pain. Dinendal halted when he heard crying from behind him. He would not give into it. He had pushed Erestor far from him already and he would not let him any closer to his heart. Dinendal felt a tear fall from his eye. It was better this way, whether Erestor believed it or not.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**enter Hadereth and Andro...**

CHAPTER 3

Hadereth and Andro had decided to go into the woods to practice their archery. Not that they needed practice, but moreso because they felt they needed the exercise. They had just come to a point not too far from their destination when they heard someone crying. Hadereth turned to Andro.

"Where is that crying coming from?"

Andro pointed over by a small clearing.

" There."

Both elves ran in the direction of the miserable sound, finally coming to a stop in front of a raven haired elf. Andro crouched down, realizing who it was.

" Erestor?"

Erestor looked up at him, his tears still streaming down his face.

" Andro?"

Andro nodded, then rested his hand on Erestor's shoulder.

" What has happened mellon nin?"

Erestor lowered his head and told them of what had transpired between himself and Dinendal. Hadereth and Andro looked at each other, then Hadereth's gaze returned to Erestor.

" Dinendal did this?"

Erestor merely nodded, but no answer came forth. Andro shook his head, then turned back to Erestor.

" Can you stand?"

Erestor shook his head.

" I heard a crack after I fell."

Hadereth shook his head, angry with Dinendal for what he had done.

" I will fetch a healer."

Andro watched as Hadereth raced off. He sat on the ground beside Erestor.

" Do you know...what happened to Dinendal?"

Erestor nodded.

" I know he was harmed by cruel elves. I could tell the moment I touched him and he pulled away."

Andro nodded.

" He is just trying to push you away Erestor. For what reason, I do not know."

Erestor let out a breath. Dinendal was acting like he had when he had been harmed. He pushed everyone away, never let anyone near him. Erestor leaned against the tree behind him. There was something different about Dinendal's behavior though. When he had held Dinendal in his talan, it was as though Dinendal trusted him, but then once again pushed him away. Suddenly, Erestor sat forward again, the movement causing a shooting to his back and leg.

" I know his reason."

Andro looked at him with curiousity.

" What is it?"

Erestor looked at Andro, his pain momentarily forgotten.

" I think he loves me."

Andro's eyes widened.

" Are you sure?"

Erestor nodded, then explained about the night he had held Dinendal. Andro listened, then thought it over for a moment.

" Do you love him?"

Erestor nodded.

" I do."

Andro smiled.

" Then once you are in the healing wing, I will find Dinendal and bring him to you. Even if I have to carry him over my shoulder."

Erestor laughed, then shook his head.

" If he will not come of his own free will, do not force him."

Their conversation continued on until the healers arrived with a litter and took Erestor off to the healing wing with Andro in tow. If they had only turned toward the tree that stood two feet from them, they would have found Dinendal, who had heard every word.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**so this is obviously going to be a little bit of Dinendal, Erestor, Hadereth, and Andro...I promise that Rumil and Orophin will make an appearance soon :)**

CHAPTER 4

Erestor laid on the bed in the healing wing thinking about Dinendal. Was there a way to bring Dinendal out of the shell he had built so well around himself? Erestor knew he had to try. He would not lose Dinendal to the darkness. He had dreamt of him as he had slept and now as he was awake he could not think of anything else other than his beloved Dinendal. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Hadereth and Andro sitting there. He smiled weakly.

" How long have you been here?"

Andro smiled.

" Since you were put on the litter."

Hadereth smiled as well.

" I was waiting here for you."

Erestor thought for a moment. He did not remember ever falling asleep, only waking.

" When did I sleep?"

Andro chuckled.

" You fell asleep upon your arrival."

Erestor nodded. He was about to ask another question, but stopped at the sound of a very familiar voice.

" Lord Erestor?"

Hadereth and Andro stood, ready to defend Erestor from the new visitor. Erestor sat up slowly.

" Hadereth, Andro, it is alright. Come in Dinendal."

Hadereth and Andro took a step back, allowing Dinendal to step forward. His head lowered as he stepped closer to the bed. Erestor could tell by the slumped shoulders that perhaps their conversation should be a private one.

" Hadereth, Andro, may I speak to Dinendal alone please?"

Hadereth was about to protest, but was halted by Andro.

" If you need us, we will be right outside."

Erestor chuckled as Andro had to nearly drag Hadereth out of the room. After they were gone, he turned to look at Dinendal, who was now sitting in a chair facing him.

" Dinendal?"

Dinendal raised his head to look at him, knowing he was the reason Erestor was here. He also knew he should not have come. He should just let Erestor hate him.

" Yes Lord Erestor?"

Erestor shook his head.

" You do not need to address me thus."

Dinendal nodded.

" Indeed I do. You are above me and my station. I should be imprisoned for what I have done."

Erestor felt his heart nearly crack in two. Is this what Dinendal truly thought?

" Why do you say this?"

Dinendal lowered his head.

" It is true." he replied softly," As was your knowing the reason that I push you away from me."

Erestor's eyes widened.

" You do love me then?"

Dinendal nodded sadly, but did not reply. Erestor reached out for Dinendal's hand, not surprised when Dinendal pulled back from him.

" I will not hurt you Dinendal," He whispered, " I promise you."

Dinendal swallowed hard as he allowed Erestor to take his hand. Erestor smiled, then his eyes went wide.

" You are cold."

Dinendal looked at him with sad eyes.

" I know."

Erestor felt tears spring to his eyes.

" You are fading."

Dinendal nodded, lowering his head.

" Yes."

Erestor sat up even more in his bed, wincing slightly at the pain in his back. Apparently he had made a sound as well because once he sat up, Dinendal was sitting beside him, halting him from any further movement. Erestor looked into Dinendal's eyes.

" What can I do Dinendal? I will not let you fade."

Dinendal brought a shaky hand to Erestor's cheek.

" You must save me from the darkness."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**okay...this chapter this chapter takes place 2 days later...**

CHAPTER 5

Erestor sighed. How could things have gone in this direction in only two days? He had been released from the healing wing only a day after being there, only for Dinendal to be there in a place a day later. Hadereth had told him that Orophin and Rumil had found him unconscious near his talan. Erestor's heart sank. Dinendal could fade if he did not do something soon. He had been at Dinendal's side since he had found out that he was in the healing halls and no one could make him leave. He knew there was only one way to save a fading elf and that was to bind to him. He knew that some elves, if bound against their will, could reject the binding and fall further into their darkness. Erestor felt tears coming to his eyes. Dinendal could not leave him, he would not allow it. Erestor lowered his head and allowed his tears to fall. He cried silently, wishing he had found out about Dinendal's love for him sooner. He was so lost in his sorrow that he did not hear anyone enter the room.

"Erestor?"

Erestor wiped at his eyes with the sleeve and raised his head, only to see Elrond looking at him.

"My Lord Elrond."

Elrond rested his hand on Erestor's shoulder.

" Has he woken?"

Erestor shook his head sadly.

" He has not."

Erestor watched as Elrond approached Dinendal and laid a hand on his forehead. Elrond shook his head.

" He is colder than before."

Erestor felt fresh tears spring to his eyes. The colder Dinendal got, the closer he was to the halls of Mandos. Erestor knew what he had to do.

" What if I were to bind to him?"

Elrond's eyes widened in shock.

" You would do that for him?"

Erestor nodded.

" Yes."

Elrond smiled, seeing the look of love in Erestor's eyes when he looked at Dinendal.

" You love him."

Erestor nodded once more.

" Yes, I do."

Elrond gently moved Dinendal over in the bed and motioned for Erestor to lay beside him. Once the two were laying side by side, Elrond turned to Erestor.

" Take his hand into yours and close your eyes. Allow yourself to fall into reverie and when you wake, you will be bound."

Erestor nodded and did as he was told. As he closed his eyes, he again hoped that Dinendal would not hate him. He could faintly hear Elrond saying words in Sindarin. A short time later, he fell into reverie.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor awoke and saw Dinendal staring at him. He swallowed hard, knowing he would have to explain why he was in the same bed.

" Dinendal..."

Dinendal shook his head, already knowing what Erestor was going to say.

" You do not need to explain."

Erestor looked at him in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

Dinendal moved slightly closer to him.

" I know what you have done."

Erestor began to turn away, but Dinendal pulled him toward him. Erestor felt Dinendal's arms hold him tightly and smiled.

" You are not angry?"

Dinendal touched his forehead to Erestor's.

" No. You have saved me."

Erestor kissed Dinendal's forehead, happy when he did not flinch.

" You do realize we are bound."

Dinendal chuckled.

" Yes."

Erestor smiled.

" And that now you will never be rid of me?"

Dinendal nodded.

" I know."

Erestor rested his head on Dinendal's shoulder.

" I love you Dinendal."

Dinendal kissed Erestor's hair.

" I love you as well Erestor."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter goes to our newly bound couple...takes place a few days later...this time I will warn you: TISSUE WARNING! TISSUE WARNING! this is the chapter that reveals what exactly happened to Dinendal at the hands of Baethoriel and Brethiel...**

CHAPTER 6

Dinendal sat on the divan in his talan. Only one night before, Erestor had revealed to him what had happened in Gondolin, how Hadereth and Andro had been at one time. Dinendal sighed. Would Erestor still love him after he heard of his past. They were bound, yes, but that did not mean that Dinendal thought he would keep Erestor's love. He heard the door to the bathing chamber shut, smiling as a familiar weight settled beside him.

" Hello Erestor."

Erestor smiled.

" Hello meleth."

Dinendal turned to look at him. Meleth? That was the first time Erestor had ever called him that. He smiled.

" You called me meleth."

Erestor nodded.

" Indeed I did."

Dinendal hugged his beloved tightly, now knowing that their love was real. After a moment, he let go and a slow change crossed his face. Erestor looked at him with worry.

" Dinendal, what is it?"

Dinendal lowered his head.

" Do you remember last night when you told me of what happened to you in Gondolin?"

Erestor nodded, not understanding the direction of the conversation.

" Yes."

Dinendal raised his head to look at his beloved.

" Would you allow me to tell you of what happened to me?"

Erestor's eyes widened. Dinendal had never spoken of it before, what Baethoriel and Brethiel had done to him.

" If you wish. I will not force you."

Dinendal looked into the fire that had been made in the fireplace earlier by a servant.

" It was a little over two weeks past. The elf I had been pining for was at the archery range and I decided to go see him. He seemed as though he was interested in me and he even asked to court me that day. I was overjoyed that an elf of his station would even look my direction. He even introduced me to his Ada. Then, when nightfall came, he asked me to his talan. I accepted his invitation of course, he was my courted after all. We ate together, drank together. After a few glasses of wine, I tried to stand. The room was spinning and I fell to the floor nearly unconscious. I could hear footsteps and then I could see his Ada bending to pick me up..."

Dinendal stopped for a moment, trying to regain his composure. He knew he was crying and he knew Erestor was right next to him, holding his hand.

" When my normal vision returned, I realized that I was still in Brethiel's talan. I was naked and tied to his bed. I tried to get away by struggling against the bonds, but to no avail. The next thing I felt was a back handed slap across my face. Baethoriel loomed over me.

'Stop your struggling, ' he said, 'Or it will be much worse. '

I stopped any attempt to struggle. Only a moment later, Brethiel entered the room. He stared at me as though I meant nothing to him. He got on the bed between my tied legs...and he..."

Erestor held Dinendal in his arms as he sobbed.

" You do not have to continue."

Dinendal nodded, holding onto him tighter.

" Yes I do."

Dinendal rested his head against Erestor's shoulder.

" As Brethiel harmed me, Baethoriel had grabbed something from a nearby chair. It looked like a belt. Anytime I would cry out from my pain, I would be beaten by Baethoriel. After awhile, he no longer cared and just beat on me repeatedly. When Brethiel was done with me, he took the belt from his Ada. I tried to get free once more and was beaten. Baethoriel took his turn with me and once he was done, they just left me there. After an hour, they returned. Brethiel untied me and slung me over his shoulder. He took me to my talan and threw me on the bed as though he was disgusted with me. That was the last time I saw him or Baethoriel until they came and beat me again. Haldir had come to speak with me and had left, but returned upon hearing a scream from me. Then Hadereth, Andro, Orophin, and Rumil came and Hadereth fought Baethoriel for our freedom. That was the last time I ever saw either of them."

Dinendal sobbed on Erestor's shoulder. Erestor felt his heart break for Dinendal. Why would Brethiel and Baethoriel put his beloved through this?

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the no chapter yesterday...stupid squirrel ate though a power line and knocked out all the power...stupid squirrel...also, I have been sick for about 3 days...I will try to make this a long chapter, but please do not be upset if it ends up short...this chapter goes to Elladan/Glorfindel and Elrohir/Silinde...also some Elrond/Lindir...yes I am giving poor Erestor and Dinendal a break..*hugs Dinendal* poor elf...**

CHAPTER 7

Elladan looked at his twin. Was he telling him the truth? Had Dinendal actually harmed Erestor? Elrohir was still talking about a mile a minute.

"...so then Erestor got taken to the healing wing and Hadereth and Andro watched over him..."

Glorfindel looked at his husband. Did Elrohir always talk this much and he had not noticed? Silinde listened intently, but then a sudden question crossed his mind.

" Meleth, forgive my interruption, but who told you all of this?"

Elrohir looked at his beloved.

" Orophin."

Silinde nodded, nearly laughing as Elrohir continued to explain what had happened. Elladan rested his head on his mates shoulder, mentally wishing that Elrohir would shut up and take a breath. Elladan realized after a few minutes that Elrohir had not even stopped talking when their Ada and his husband had entered the talan. Elladan looked at his Ada with a look of desperation. Elrond chuckled, then turned to Elrohir.

" Elrohir, you must breathe."

Elrohir stopped talking and looked at his Ada.

" Sorry Ada. I did not hear you and Ada Lindir enter."

Elladan smirked.

" With the way your mouth never shuts up, I am surprised you hear anything at all."

Elrohir glared at his brother and was about to get up and hit him, but Silinde pulled him into his lap.

" No fighting."

Elrohir nodded, then returned his gaze to his Ada.

" Is something amiss Ada?"

Elrond shook his head, then smiled.

" No ion-nin. Actually, it is quite the opposite. Erestor is bound."

Glorfindel spit out his wine, which unfortunately landed on Elladan, who looked at him with a glare. Glorfindel seemed confused.

" Erestor? As in your Chief Advisor? As in the one who all say has a heart of ice? Is that the Erestor we are speaking of?"

Elladan elbowed his mate. He knew that Erestor did not have a heart of ice at all. Lindir nodded at Glorfindel.

" Yes."

Elrohir looked at his two Adas.

" Who did he bind to?"

Elrond chewed his lip for a moment. When he had walked in, he had heard his younger son telling everyone of what had happened between Erestor and Dinendal. He had to tell them the truth, but he just hoped that his sons and their mates would not be mad at Erestor's new husband.

" He is bound to Dinendal."

Elladan stood up, enraged.

" The one who harmed him?! Has he taken leave of his senses?!"

Glorfindel looked at his mate. He knew that Erestor and Elladan were close, best friends you might say. They had even tried being lovers once, which Elladan had said had been awkward for them both. Elladan grabbed his boots and put them on hastily. No one said a word as Elladan left the talan. Elrond sighed. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**okay here goes chapter 8...still sick unfortunately, so again might be shorter than intended...also today I plan to start another story...I still need a name for it, but if you want to read it, it will be archived under Silmarillion...if that is spelled incorrectly, I apologize...today's chapter is Elladan, Erestor, and Dinendal...remember in the summary where it says that Erestor will do ANYTHING to keep Dinendal safe? good...now read on...**

CHAPTER 8

Erestor and Dinendal sat on the divan in Dinendal's talan. Erestor was holding his beloved in his arms, but not too tightly. Even though he and Dinendal were now bound, he knew Dinendal still feared his touch at times. Erestor would only do what his mate was comfortable with. Dinendal looked at Erestor and smiled. He had never felt this happy before. His happiness, however, was brought to a halt at the sound of the door to the talan being slammed open. Both elves turned and saw a very enraged Elladan looking at them. Erestor let go of Dinendal and stood, approaching the elder son of Elrond.

" Elladan! What is the meaning of this?!"

Elladan glared at him.

" Have you lost your mind Erestor?! Have you allowed all sense to be removed from your head?!"

Erestor looked at Elladan for a moment in confusion, then it dawned on him what his friend spoke of. He grew angry upon hearing what Elladan said next.

" He harmed you Erestor! If you love him, then you are no better than how you were when you were in Gondolin!"

Erestor backhanded Elladan, nearly sending him to the floor.

" You know nothing of it!"

Dinendal covered his mouth with his hands. Did Erestor's past still haunt him? He watched as Elladan righted himself and shoved Erestor aside. Elladan approached him quickly and shoved him hard.

" You harm him, then allow yourself to be bound to him! You are no better than the filth that abused him!"

Elladan nearly took another step toward him, but was shoved aside by Erestor.

" You will NOT speak to my husband in such a manner Elladan!"

Elladan glared at his Ada's Chief Advisor.

" Choose Erestor. It is either him or me!"

Erestor stood protectively in front of Dinendal.

"Can you not see that I love him?!"

Elladan rolled his eyes.

" Make your choice Erestor!"

Erestor kept glaring at Elladan.

" Him! I choose him! Now leave my sight Elrondion! I no longer wish to set my eyes upon you!"

Elladan, filled with hurt, walked toward the door. He turned to Erestor once final time.

" Just remember this Erestor, if I leave, I will never return."

Erestor narrowed his eyes at him.

" Then leave."

Elladan walked out, slamming the door behind him. Erestor let out a long breath and turned to Dinendal, who shook in fear. Erestor attempted to hold him, but Dinendal backed away from him. Erestor looked at his husband in confusion.

" Dinendal..."

Dinendal swallowed hard.

" You hit him."

Erestor saw that the fear in Dinendal's eyes was not because of what had happened with Elladan, it was because of him.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**okay here we go again..beginning Elladan and Glorfindel...ending: Erestor and Dinendal...and I am going to ruin it for you...you know how some of my fics involves some weird twist, well here it comes :)**

CHAPTER 9

Glorfindel jumped as Elladan entered, slamming the door behind him. He listened as his mate mumbled something to himself. Glorfindel shook his head. Had it truly hurt Elladan this much that Erestor had bound himself to Dinendal? Glorfindel stood, turning in Elladan's direction.

" I hope you did not kill anyone."

Elladan glared at his husband.

" Of course I didn't."

Glorfindel approached his husband.

" You are truly angry, aren't you?"

Elladan paced back and forth.

" Would you not be?"

Glorfindel pulled Elladan into his arms, shocked when Elladan shoved him away. He gave his husband a hard look.

" What have I done to you?"

Without giving a response, Elladan walked into the bedchamber and shut the door behind him. He sat on the bed and began to sob. Why did it hurt so much to lose Erestor as a friend? He sobbed even harder. When he and Erestor had been lovers, it had been strange, but also Elladan's heart drew him to the advisor. Elladan's eyes widened. It could not be. He was wed to Glorfindel. Their marriage had come about after Glorfindel had seen how distraught Elladan had been over losing Erestor. Elladan sat there in shock. Could it be that it was Erestor he truly loved and not Glorfindel? Could that be the reason he had acted as he had? Elladan pondered over these questions repeatedly. Then there was the matter of what would happen if he were to discuss this with Glorfindel. He and Glorfindel had never bound to one another nor had they had any sexual encounter of any type, in fact the only symbol of their marriage was the golden ring that each of them wore. Elladan knew he had to be fair. He just hoped Glorfindel would not hate him.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor sat on the divan sobbing uncontrollably. Dinendal had locked himself in his bedchamber and refused to come out. What was worse is when Erestor tried to get near him, Dinendal would look at him with fear in his eyes. Erestor had not meant to hit Elladan, but his rage had taken control of his senses. He heard the door to the bedchamber open and turned to see Dinendal emerge. Dinendal slowly stepped toward him, then finally sat beside him. There was a long silence, then Dinendal turned to him and touched his cheek.

" Forgive me."

Erestor smiled and kissed his forehead.

" There is no need to forgive you Dinendal nin."

Dinendal smiled, but it slowly disappeared.

"About earlier..."

Erestor shook his head.

" I did not mean to hit him."

Dinendal shook his head as well.

"It is not that. When Elladan came here and he was yelling, I noticed something about his eyes."

Erestor looked at his mate in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Dinendal let out a short breath.

" I think he loves you."

Erestor chuckled.

" Of course he does. We were friends up until this night."

Dinendal shook his head once more.

" No. I mean he loves you, just as I do."

Erestor looked at Dinendal.

" You saw love in his eyes?"

Dinendal nodded sadly, but did not answer. He felt Erestor's arms around him.

" What troubles you?"

Dinendal felt tears leaving his eyes.

" Do you love him?"

Erestor did not answer for a moment. He and Elladan did have a past, but did he still love him? The way he had reacted earlier toward him by hitting him was not love, it was only anger. Erestor sighed.

" Yes."

Dinendal turned to face him.

" Would you leave me for him?"

Erestor pressed his lips to Dinendal's forehead.

" Never."

Dinendal smiled, leaning against Erestor.

" What will do you then?"

Erestor shook his head.

" I do not know."

Dinendal drifted off into reverie after a few moments, leaving Erestor to think. If he loved Elladan and Dinendal, would he have to choose? Then another thought occured to him. Would Elladan tell Glorfindel?

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**so, who thinks I have to update my pairings? I do I do LOL...**

CHAPTER 10

Elladan finally emerged from the bedchamber, promptly seeing Glorfindel laying on the divan. He slowly approached him.

" Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel sat up slightly, seeing a look of sadness on Elladan's face.

" What's wrong?"

Elladan watched as Glorfindel sat up on the divan, then patted the spot beside him. Elladan sat down slowly, then sighed.

" We need to talk."

Glorfindel already knew what Elladan was going to say. He may have been blond, but he was not dumb nor was he blind.

" You still love Erestor."

Elladan looked at him, then nodded sadly.

" I am sorry Glorfindel."

Glorfindel laid a hand on Elladan's shoulder.

" Do not be sorry. I know you have loved him for a long while."

Elladan felt tears come to his eyes.

" I feel like I have just used you."

Glorfindel chuckled.

" I am the one who asked you to marry me, remember?"

Elladan nodded and attempted to laugh, but then sobbed. Glorfindel took him into his arms.

" If you truly love him, go to him Elladan. I will not stand in your way."

Elladan looked at him, then at the ring on his finger that symbolized his marriage. He slowly took it off and handed it to Glorfindel.

" I will always cherish our time together Glorfindel."

Glorfindel smiled and watched as Elladan left the talan. Elladan had also known a secret about Glorfindel. Glorfindel also had a secret love.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor felt Dinendal stir slightly in his arms and watched as he came out of reverie. Dinendal yawned slightly.

"How long was I asleep?"

Erestor smiled.

" Only an hour meleth nin."

Dinendal was about to reply, but there was a knock at the door. Erestor looked at him, then grinned.

" I may be your husband, but this talan is not mine. I cannot grant entry."

Dinendal laughed, then turned to face the door.

" Come in."

The door opened slowly and the visitor entered. Erestor glared at him.

"Elladan."

Elladan held up his hands.

" If you wish for me to leave, I understand, but please allow me to speak first."

Erestor looked at Dinendal. Dinendal nodded at Elladan and watched as he took a deep breath.

" Earlier when I came, I do admit I was a bit angry..."

Erestor angrily looked at Elladan.

" A bit angry?! You nearly took the door from it's hinges!"

Dinendal made a hushing sound at Erestor, then looked at Elladan.

" Please continue."

Elladan swallowed hard.

" It was because I had heard that Dinendal had hurt you, but that was not the only reason."

Elladan paused for a moment, not knowing if he could say the words. Once he said them, his feelings would be known, which would make it all very real. He let out a breath and looked at the floor.

" I was also jealous."

Erestor's face softened. Dinendal moved so Erestor could stand. He watched as his husband approached Elladan. Erestor placed his finger under Elladan's chin and gently lifted his face. Erestor's heart nearly broke when he saw the tears streaming down his cheeks.

" What were you jealous of?"

Elladan looked at Erestor.

" You bound to one that was not me," he sobbed, " I should have never left your side."

Erestor pulled Elladan into his arms and hugged him tightly. Dinendal stood and approached them.

" Elladan?"

Elladan lifted his head from Erestor's shoulder.

"Yes?"

Dinendal smiled.

" I saw the love in your eyes for Erestor when you were here before. I knew you still loved him. I would be willing to share him with you, if he will allow it."

Erestor looked at Dinendal, slightly shocked.

" Are you certain?"

Dinendal nodded.

" Yes."

Elladan turned to face Dinendal. He would have hugged him, but Erestor gave a slight shake of the head. Dinendal looked at his husband.

" It is alright Erestor nin."

Elladan stepped forward and gave Dinendal a quick hug.

" Thank you."

Dinendal smiled.

" Now, go to him."

Elladan walked to Erestor and kissed his cheek, nearly laughing when Erestor giggled. Erestor clapped a hand over his mouth. Had he just giggled? The three of them went over to the divan and sat. They talked for the rest of the night and fell asleep one by one. Dinendal watched as Elladan and Erestor slept. His mind began to race. Would Elladan only want Erestor or him as well?

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**we are staying with Dinendal, Erestor, and Elladan in this chapter...**

CHAPTER 11

Erestor awoke to the sound of giggling. He sat up and saw Dinendal and Elladan talking. Every so often Elladan would say something while nudging his head in Erestor's direction and then Dinendal would giggle. Erestor stood up and walked over to them, taking a seat at the table where they were.

" May I inquire as to what is so funny?"

Dinendal blushed slightly and looked away, causing Erestor to chuckle. Elladan held up a hand.

" I was telling him about the time Elrohir and I pranked you in the wine cellar."

Erestor groaned.

" Why would you even speak of that?"

Dinendal looked at Erestor, still blushing.

" I am sorry that I laughed."

Erestor smiled and shook his head.

" There is no reason to be sorry. It is just that this Elrondion," Erestor nodded at Elladan, " And I were courting at the time of said prank."

Dinendal's eyes widened at Elladan.

" How could you do such a thing to your courted?"

Elladan held up his hands, trying not to burst into laughter.

" I did not mean for it to go as it did. You see, we had only set up a few corks to pop out of their own accord. They were just supposed to fall out of the bottle. I had never intended them to shoot from the bottle and hit Erestor."

Erestor crossed his arms.

" Did you also tell him I had to stay in the healing wing for a week?"

Dinendal gasped.

"Elladan!"

Elladan stood and plopped himself into Erestor's lap.

" Must I keep apologizing?"

Erestor grinned.

" Of course you must."

Dinendal watched the two intently. It seemed as though they were falling back into their love quite easily. It was almost as though they had forgotten he was there. He began to stand, to give them some time alone, but a hand on his forearm stopped him.

" Dinendal nin?"

Dinendal noticed that both Erestor and Elladan were looking at him in concern. He mentally cursed himself. He had not wanted to make them concerned about him. Elladan hopped off Erestor's lap and Erestor stood, taking Dinendal in his arms.

"What ails you?"

Dinendal shook his head.

" It is nothing."

"Dinendal..." Erestor said sternly, " Tell us. What ails you?"

Dinendal sighed.

" Do you still love me?"

Erestor looked at him, shocked that he would even ask such a thing.

" Of course I do."

Dinendal breathed a sigh of relief, but there was one thing he had wondered. He finally looked at Elladan.

" Is it only Erestor you wish to court?"

Elladan did not answer for a moment. It was not out of rudeness nor because he had to think of his answer, but because he thought his intent had been made clear. He stepped closer to Dinendal.

" I wish to court you both, if that is okay."

Dinendal looked at Erestor with a smile on his face.

" What do you think Erestor? Shall we let this beautiful elf court us?"

Erestor pretended to think about it, earning him a playful slap on the arm from Dinendal. He chuckled.

" Yes we shall."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**I just realized that I have not used Celeborn/Haldir much in this fic, so this chapter is theirs...along with Elrohir and Silinde...and Elladan...**

CHAPTER 12

Haldir nearly banged his head on the table as Elrohir rambled on about all that had happened between Dinendal and Erestor. Celeborn just listened. How could he do that? Haldir felt a headache coming and was about to yell at Elrohir to shut up. Celeborn noticed his mates distress and held him tightly to his chest, with one ear pressed against his chest and the other ear covered by Celeborn's hand. Elrohir stopped speaking upon seeing this. He looked at Haldir.

"Ata'da Haldir?"

Celeborn nearly laughed. Yes, Elrohir knew they were bound, but he had never expected him to call Haldir Ata'da. Haldir looked at Elrohir.

" What did you call me?"

Elrohir smiled sweetly.

"Ata'da Haldir."

Silinde giggled as Haldir looked at Elrohir with amusement. Celeborn finally let out his laughter. Elrohir shrugged at the three of them and continued on with his story. When he mentioned Elladan and his love for Erestor, Celeborn's eyes went wide. He raised a hand to stop his grandson.

" Elladan loves Erestor? Even now? After all this time?"

Elrohir nodded.

"After Elladan went to Dinendal's talan and acted like a psycho elf, he returned later to confess his love for Erestor."

Haldir's eyes widened as well.

" Where did you hear this?"

Elrohir sat in Silinde's lap.

" Some from Orophin and Hadereth. The rest I heard from Glorfindel."

Silinde wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"We do not know if Erestor accepted Elladan's love or not, but being that he is a bound elf, the only way for him to accept it is for Dinendal to give permission."

Celeborn nodded, then looked at Haldir.

" Do you think Dinendal would give consent to such a thing?"

Haldir nodded.

"He would if it would prove his love for Lord Erestor."

Elrohir's eyes grew wide.

" What if they reject his love?"

Celeborn buried his face into Haldir's shoulder. Silinde held tightly to his mate.

"Then Elladan would fade."

Elrohir felt tears slide down his cheeks. He would not lose his brother. Celeborn was about to say something before he heard the knock at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened slowly, revealing Elladan. Elrohir jumped off of Silinde's lap and hugged his brother tightly. Elladan laughed.

"Roh, you are squeezing too tightly."

Elrohir looked at him with tears in his eyes, causing Elladan to worry.

"Roh, whats wrong?"

Elrohir lowered his head.

" I heard that you went to Erestor to tell him of your love."

Elladan hugged his brother.

"And you thought he refused me and I would fade."

Elrohir nodded. Haldir saw something different about Elladan. A look of pure love in his eyes. He smiled.

"They have accepted you."

Elladan nodded.

" And I am courting them both."

Everyone hugged Elladan, happy that he had found love. After a bit, Elladan left to find Glorfindel. He wanted Glorfindel to be as happy as he was, so he would aid him in finding his mate of soul.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**todays chapter goes to Glorfy, Elladan, Erestor, and Dinendal...and a mention of Glorfy's secret love...um...loves LOL...and yeah, I called Glorfy...not an issue, but if I ever refer to Erestor as Resty, run for the hills, its not a good thing lol**

CHAPTER 13

Elladan was met at the bottom of his Ata'das talan by his two beloveds. Erestor looked worried.

" Elladan nin, have you seen him yet?"

Elladan shook his head.

"No, but then again I was just speaking with Ata'da and Roh."

Dinendal nodded toward a nearby tree.

"There he is."

Elladan turned and saw Glorfindel standing there, staring at them. He approached him with his lovers right behind him.

"Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel looked at him with a mix of happiness and sadness.

" I assume all went well?"

Elladan nodded, but he noticed a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Glorfindel, what is it?"

Glorfindel looked at a talan that was not too far away.

" Do you remember when I told you I have a secret love?"

Elladan nodded, remembering that day very well. Erestor looked from one to the other.

" A secret love?"

Glorfindel nodded.

" The only part I left out is who they were."

Dinendal's eyes widened.

"They?"

Glorfindel nodded sadly.

"Yes."

Elladan looked at him, lightly touching his shoulder.

"Perhaps if you tell us who they are, we can aid you somehow."

Erestor grinned.

" Is it Lords Elrond and Lindir?"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

" No."

Elladan began to think. Whom could Glorfindel love? Then he heard Dinendal gasp. Glorfindel looked at him, knowing that Dinendal had figured it all out. It could have been that Dinendal had followed his eyes and saw where they had been staring. Elladan and Erestor turned to look at their beloved. Erestor saw Dinendal looking at Glorfindel.

" Who? Who is it?"

Dinendal smiled at Glorfindel, but spoke to his beloveds.

" He loves Lord Celeborn and Haldir."

TBC...

**sorry if its short...tomorrow's will be longer...**


	14. Chapter 14

**this chapter takes place the next day...okay here we go...**

CHAPTER 14

Glorfindel stared at the royal talan in sadness. There was no way they would want another elf with them. He knew his three friends would aid him, but if Celeborn and Haldir said no, he would fade into darkness. He heard a branch break behind him and the sound of someone falling and hitting the ground. He turned sharply to see Elladan on the ground. He chuckled.

"Thats because you are peredhil. Human's cannot stay in the trees."

Elladan rolled his eyes.

" I was just trying to find out if you were going to ask for our help."

Glorfindel looked at Elladan, finally approaching him and helping him up.

"Where are your lovers anyway?"

Elladan pointed to the library.

"Erestor is there in a meeting."

Elladan turned to the royal talan.

" And Dinendal is in there having lunch with Haldir."

Glorfindel's eyes widened.

" Dinendal is friends with Haldir?"

Elladan shrugged.

"I suppose so. I do not know much about Dinendal."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then why would you court him?"

Elladan smiled.

"Because I care for him."

Glorfindel hugged his former love.

" I will make you a deal Elladan. If you can ask Dinendal to talk to Haldir for me, I will find out more about Dinendal for you."

Elladan looked at Glorfindel like he had grown a second head.

"What is this? School? Are we still elflings?"

Glorfindel chuckled.

"You are."

Elladan punched him in the arm.

" I'm not the one who wants another to talk to someone for them. If I want to know anything about my beloved Dinendal, I am sure I can just ask him and if you want to talk to Haldir, you must do it yourself."

Glorfindel watched as Elladan walked away. He hated to admit it, in fact he was loathe to admit it, but Elladan was right.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**here we go...**

CHAPTER 15

Haldir watched as Dinendal left. He was happy that his friend had found love. He knew that Erestor and Elladan would never allow harm near Dinendal as long as they had a breath in their bodies. Haldir was cleaning up a bit when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Haldir set the plates on a small table, then looked up. He smiled as his friend entered.

"Hello Glorfindel. How are you this day?"

Glorfindel smiled, attempting to not show his nervousness.

" Hello Haldir. I am doing well."

Glorfindel looked around with a turn of his head.

" Is Lord Celeborn not here?"

Haldir smiled and shook his head.

" He is in a meeting with Lord Erestor."

Glorfindel nodded. Haldir looked at his friend. Something seemed amiss.

" Glorfindel, are you alright?"

Glorfindel was about to lie to Haldir, but then realized he could not start this talk with a lie.

"No Haldir, I am not alright. I assume you heard about Elladan and I parting ways?"

Haldir nodded.

" I did. Dinendal told me, but he said that you and Elladan knew you were not mates of soul."

Glorfindel nodded.

" Elladan and I were together because we were both lonely."

Haldir sat down on the divan, patting the spot beside him.

"Come, sit and tell me the rest."

Glorfindel sat beside Haldir, becoming more nervous than ever.

" You see, he was still in love with Erestor so I had to let him go, but there was something only Elladan knew up until that point. I was in love with others. He never knew their identities until about two days ago."

Haldir looked at Glorfindel, whose gaze had fallen to the floor.

" Will you tell me who they are?"

Glorfindel looked at him, his eyes brimming with tears and nodded.

" You and Lord Celeborn."

He waited for Haldir to yell at him, but the yelling never came. He saw that Haldir was not angry, in fact, he was actually smiling. At a second glance he could see Haldir's eyes shift to the doorway. Glorfindel's eyes followed his and saw Celeborn standing there. He swallowed hard and stood.

" Lord Celeborn, I..."

Celeborn took a step forward. Glorfindel expected him to yell just like he had Haldir, but he noticed that Celeborn too was smiling.

"Glorfindel, before you stand firm in your decision, you must hear about our pasts. After you hear the stories, you may decide."

Haldir nodded in agreement with his husband. Glorfindel nodded as well. How bad could it be?

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**so I have decided that this fic will go to 20 chapters...this chapter starts with Glorfindel, Haldir, and Celeborn...ends with Dinendal/Erestor/Elladan...also once this fic is done I will be writing a fic using the ps2 video game The Third Age for a certain friend :) and once I finish "To Make You Feel My Love" I am going to be writing the elf version of Sometimes They Come Back and Sometimes They Come Back Again...hehehe...haven't heard of em? watch the movies...LOL**

CHAPTER 16

Glorfindel sat on the divan with his head lowered and eyes wide after hearing the stories of his two beloveds very painful pasts. He knew both Haldir and Celeborn were staring at him, waiting for an answer from him. He finally raised his head and looked at them.

" Do you think I would try such a thing?"

Celeborn sat beside him.

" Never. We just wanted you to know everything before you decided if you truly wanted to court us."

Glorfindel looked up at Haldir, who was standing nearby with a sad look on his face. Apparently Haldir thought that their revelations would change Glorfindel's mind. Celeborn watched with a smile as Glorfindel stood and went to Haldir. Glorfindel took Haldir's shaking hands into his own.

" I have not changed my mind Haldir. I still wish to court the both of you if you will have me."

Haldir looked at Glorfindel and smiled, then turned to Celeborn.

" What do you think meleth? Shall we let him court us?"

Celeborn grinned.

" I do not know. He might not like us after awhile."

Haldir chuckled.

" That might be true."

Glorfindel looked from one to the other and laughed.

" May I court you anyway?"

Celeborn stood and went to Glorfindel, then kissed him softly. Haldir did the same. Glorfindel felt tears of happiness enter his eyes as Celeborn spoke.

"Yes you may."

XXXXXXXX

Elladan sat on the bed that belonged to Dinendal and Erestor. The only reason it was not Elladan's as well is because he was not yet their bonded mate. He sighed. There was something that bothered him about his Lorien love, but he could not figure out what. He watched as the door opened, revealing Erestor. Erestor smiled at him.

"Elladan nin, why are you sitting here alone?"

Elladan sighed again.

" You will be mad at me if I answer you."

Erestor sat beside him.

"I will not."

Elladan lowered his head.

" Dinendal used to push you away before you were bound and now you both seem happy, even with me, but Dinendal remains a mystery to me Erestor nin. Why did he used to push you away?"

Erestor sighed. He could not tell Elladan of Dinendal's secret without Dinendal's consent.

" I cannot say Elladan nin. You must ask him."

Elladan nodded, then heard the door open once more. There stood a grinning Dinendal.

" To what do I owe this honor?"

Erestor stood and hugged Dinendal tightly. Dinendal was confused. Erestor seemed a little sad. Erestor forced a smile, then left. Dinendal looked at Elladan.

"What was that about?"

Elladan looked at the door, the at the floor.

" It was my fault."

Dinendal noticed that Elladan sounded a bit sad and sat beside him.

"What is it Elladan?"

Elladan looked at him.

" Why did you used to push Erestor away?"

He looked at Elladan for a moment before looking away.

" I..."

Elladan touched his shoulder.

"Dinendal nin, I am sorry. You don't have to tell me."

Dinendal turned to face him.

" You deserve to know."

Then Dinendal proceeded to tell Elladan of what had happened to him at the hands of Baethoriel and Brethiel. Once he was finished, he lowered his head. Elladan would not want to be with him now. He was surprised, however, when a sobbing Elladan pulled Dinendal into his arms.

" I am so sorry that happened to you Dinendal nin."

Dinendal wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"Shhh. It's okay."

It was at that moment that Dinendal knew that Elladan did not just love Erestor, but he loved him as well.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**this chapter is going to...hmmm lets see here how about Elladan/Erestor/Dinendal? YAY! **

**To Gollums Girl: All my writings ( okay maybe not all) are OOC lol**

CHAPTER 17

Erestor paced the talan. Had Dinendal told Elladan what had happened to him? He sat on the divan, remembering Elladan's reaction to his past.

*FLASHBACK*

_Elladan sat quietly for a moment, processing the information he had just learned. Elves had harmed his beloved Erestor, cruel elves. He realized after a moment that Erestor was still sitting beside him, waiting for him to say something. Erestor watched as Elladan finally looked at him. His face was wet with tears. _

_"Elladan nin?"_

_Elladan shook his head._

_"How could they do that to you meleth?"_

_Erestor shrugged._

_" I do not know, but they are good elves now Elladan, my love. You must remember that."_

_Elladan nodded, still crying. He threw himself into Erestor's arms, sobbing._

_" I would never do that to you Erestor. I would never harm you."_

*END FLASHBACK*

Erestor stood as he heard the door to the bedchamber open. He smiled as he saw Elladan holding Dinendal in a protective way. Erestor approached them and hugged them both. Dinendal let out a small laugh.

"With the way you both are with me, I will never be allowed a moments peace will I?"

Erestor and Elladan shook their heads. Dinendal laughed.

XXXXXXXX

Elladan watched as his lovers slept peacefully. This was what love felt like. This was how it felt to heave his heart feel whole. He smiled as Dinendal moved to lay his head on his chest. He stroked his hair. He nearly laughed when Erestor nuzzled his side. It was as though he knew, even in reverie, that Elladan was paying some sort of attention to Dinendal but not to him. Elladan stroked Erestor's hair as well until he also fell into reverie. As his eyes began to glaze over, he wondered if Glorfindel had yet spoken to his Ata'da and Haldir.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**this chapter goes to our other trio :) once again this will only go to 20 chapters...I will be starting 'Sometimes They Come Back' today or Monday...I am not sure...**

CHAPTER 18

Celeborn awoke the next morning to find that only Haldir was laying with him. They had drank some wine last night, but he was certain that Glorfindel had fallen asleep with them. Celeborn became worried. Had Glorfindel decided he did not want them after all? He sat up in the bed, pulling on a robe over his night clothes and stepped out if the bedchamber. He smiled as he approached the divan. There laid Glorfindel, deep in reverie. Celeborn sat on the divan near him.

" Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel quickly came out of reverie, then saw Celeborn sitting there. He became worried.

"Is somthing wrong?"

Celeborn shook his head and laid his hand on Glorfindel's arm.

"Why did you leave he bed meleth?"

Glorfindel sat up and smiled.

" Well...Elladan and I did revoke our vows, but I am not Haldir nor your bonded mate. I was trying to be respectful is all."

Celeborn smiled brightly.

"You are the other half of our soul seron vell. You are always welcome in our bed regardless."

Glorfindel smiled.

"Thank you."

The two embraced and slightly parted when the bedchamber door opened again, revealing Haldir. His hair was slightly messy and he looked as though he was still half asleep.

" I woke up alone."

Celeborn chuckled.

" Come here Haldir nin."

Haldir walked to Celeborn and sat in his lap. Moments later, he fell back into reverie. Glorfindel nearly laughed.

"Does he do that alot?"

Celeborn nodded.

"Every morning."

Glorfindel and Celeborn smiled as they watched Haldir sleep. Who knew that a Galadhrim warrior could look even more beautiful as he was in reverie?

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**today is for Oro/Haddie and Mil/Dro...*laughs* no, thats not slang or anything...tomorrow is the last chapter for this story..however, part 3 of this story will be up and running after my third age fic for a certain friend :) ...**

CHAPTER 19

Hadereth and Andro were sitting in the talan that belonged to Orophin and Hadereth. They had been reminiscing about times in Gondolin, well, the good times anyway. The good times were not many. They began to talk about the new relationships they had heard about. After a little gossiping between them, Andro laughed.

"We are beginning to sound like our husbands."

Hadereth laughed as well.

" I do believe you are right mellon nin."

An amused voice came from behind them.

" So we are gossipmongers? Do you hear this Oro? We are betrayed by our own loves."

Orophin pretended to look hurt.

" Well I suppose we should go find new loves then."

Hadereth looked at his beloved and stood from his place on the divan. He walked up to him and kissed him deeply. Rumil pretended to have an eye injury.

" Oh my eyes! Oh my eyes! Meleth, they have blinded me!"

Andro laughed as he ran to Rumil.

" Are you certain you are blind?"

Rumil looked into his beloved's eyes.

" I see a vision of an angel standing before me."

Andro smiled and kissed him. Hadereth and Orophin's kiss broke and they looked at Rumil and Andro. Orophin grinned.

" 'Mil, if you plan on bedding your husband, may I suggest you, oh I don't know, do it in your own talan?"

Hadereth laughed and watched as Rumil practically dragged Andro out of the talan. Once they were gone, Orophin turned to his husband.

" So, is Rumil the only one to be bedded by his beloved?"

Hadereth grinned and gently threw Orophin over his shoulder, carrying him to their bedchamber.

XXXXXXXX

Hadereth watched as Orophin fell into reverie with his head on his chest. What had he done to receive such a beautiful husband?

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**last chapter and goes to the one actually saved from the darkness...hmmm...who was it do you think? read on and find out...once again if you want a sequel: SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL...**

CHAPTER 20

He sat on the balcony, watching the dawn come. What had he done to receive such love and admiration from two that loved him most in the world? No one had known, other than Elrond, that he had been fading nor that he had been a frequent visitor to the healing wing in Imladris. Even Elladan had not known. He slowly stood and walked to the bedchamber, smiling at the two sleeping forms that lay there. They had not known until last night before they had bound their hearts and sould together as one. He crept out of the bedchamber, careful not to wake his sleeping lovers. He slowly crept back to the balcony and sat down. Moments later, he heard a sleepy voice from behind him.

"Meleth, why are you awake at such an early hour?"

He turned to look at his beloved.

" I could no longer sleep."

His love was immediately concerned.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled and nodded.

" I am fine. There is no need for concern. Go back to bed."

Hie lover nodded and went back to bed. He smiled. They both had given him so much joy that he thought his heart would beat out of his chest in love. He walked back into the talan and sat on the divan. He had been reading an old history of Gondolin and the telling of the cruel acts of Hadereth and Andro. He nearly laughed. They had changed entirely since that time and had not laid a finger of cruelty on anyone, including their husbands. He set the book aside and watched as the door to the bedchamber opened again, this time revealing both of his lovers. They each kissed him and then brought him to the bedchamber with them.

XXXXXXXX

After they had made love, the three laid together and two sets of eyes settled upon him. They smiled at him.

" We love you Erestor," they said in unison.

Erestor smiled at them.

" I love you both as well."

~*THE END*~


End file.
